Guardian Angel
by Luna Calamity
Summary: Axel’s life is boring. Simple. Everything that happened today, happened yesterday. Everything that happened yesterday, will happen tomorrow. Just simple. But everything will change once a blonde little angel falls into his arms.
1. No one

Summary- Axel's life is boring. Simple. Everything that happened today, happened yesterday. Everything that happened yesterday, will happen tomorrow. Just simple. But everything will change once a blonde little angel falls into his arms.

Disclaimer- I, Luna, Do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to someone with far greater power than me, so…I despise/love them.

**Guardian Angel**

He vigorously flapped his wings as he dodged the wind-like attacks. Blood was all over his body and clothing. He yelled as a hard gust of wind hit his back. The boy had no other choice, but to go to the 'World'. He stopped flapping his wings, arched them, and dived into the clouds. He dove steadily as he passed through layers and layers of clouds until they were all above him and he could see large buildings. The blonde began flapping his wings once again as blood flicked off of them and fell below. He knew he might be seen by human eyes, but he had to risk it if he wanted to live. Up in his land, they were all trying to kill him and were afraid to come down here.

He continued flying until he found a place where there were barely any humans. He arched his wings again and turned into an alleyway which was also a dead end. He floated there, watching the wall, and after a couple seconds, his wings stopped obeying him and he roughly hit the cement ground. He slowly tried to stand and used the wall for support as he limped over to the end of the alleyway to look outside to the street. Luckily, there was no one there at the moment so he began to run. As blood dripped off of him, it left a long trail. The teen kept running, but soon tripped. He barely walked because he'd use his wings oh so often, but since they were too weak he had to use his feet. Soon he was too tired so he ran into another alleyway and stopped moving. He panted roughly as he fell onto his knees. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Axel sat on the railing of his friends' front porch as he smoked the last of his cigarette. There was a large party inside, but he wasn't in the mood. The redhead sighed and hopped off the rail, throwing the last of his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it. He slowly walked away, his hands deep in his pockets.

Life was always the same here in Hollow Bastion. Axel wanted something to happen. Not just something like an event or party, but something so amazing and crazy that it could even shock him. Axel was barely amazed at much since nothing would ever change. Everything that happens today, happened yesterday, and everything that happens tomorrow, happened today. Nothing. Changed.

Axel deeply sighed while walking down the familiar street, looking down at his feet as they dragged across the pavement. When he looked forward, he paused. Ahead of him was a long trail of blood, obviously still fresh.

"Holy shit…" Axel murmured as he followed the blood. It continued for a couple blocks and soon came up to an alleyway. Axel walked in and saw a body. He tensed up and gasped, but not because there was a body…because the person had large, angel wings attached to their back. At first, Axel thought they were real, but it was impossible. He ignored that fact and decided to think it was a damn, good part of a costume.

He slowly walked over to the blonde and flipped him over. He held onto his back and saw his beaten up face.

"Jesus, he's just a kid…" He said looking at the blonde's clothing which was only dark, baggy jeans and some sneakers. Axel took off his black coat and wrapped it around the teen. Axel flinched a bit as the wings somehow moved by themselves and wrapped themselves around their owner protectively. Axel picked up the blonde bridal style and began to walk home.

The winged teen laid on Axels' bed. Axel had cleaned him up and gave him some of his clothes, even though it didn't fit him too well. He also bandaged up his wounds which were mainly on his head, arms, and back. Axel didn't call the hospital. He couldn't. He was still confused about the 'wings' and didn't want to risk the damn government getting into this. He hated the government. They hide too much crap from everyone; all the exciting stuff. Axel thought of calling his best friend, Demyx, but he didn't think that he could keep this secret. So he sat on a chair next to the bed and waited for the blonde to wake.

(FLASHBACK) Roxas walked down the long, carpeted hall as he had heard he had been summoned by his grandfather. He silently and boredly made his way to his grandfather's study and sighed before entering the room. When entering, his expression changed completely into a happy, cheerful (pathetic) way.

"Grandfather, you summoned me?" He asked. God, he hated talking like this; all 'sophisticated' and 'perfect'. It was so…human to him.

"Yes son I have. It is about the 'World'…" He said getting up from behind his desk and walking over to his grandson.

''Bout time dammit!' Roxas thought.

"The 'World'? May I presume it is about the guardian?" He asked with a slick smile and an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"(Hm) You learn quickly. Come, I will show you the weapons." He said going down a hall at the back of his study. Roxas obediently followed until they entered a large white room. No one was ever allowed in here unless grandfather was there, so Roxas was secretly excited. There was a small pedestal in the middle of the large, white room where the old man walked over to. Roxas followed, remembering what his brother, Sora, had told him. The pedestal would show what weapon your guardian would have. Sora had gotten a dark type of blade, which he said was called 'Soul Eater'. When Sora had shown him the blade, Roxas got a shiver down his spine. It kinda looked like a bat wing, black and red.

Roxas pulled the thought away from his head of the demonic blade and walked over to the pedestal as the old man stood on the opposite end. They both stood there and watched as the pedestal burst into flames.

"Your guardian will have the element of fire. Here—"

Two circular shaped weapons appeared with spikes coming out of its edges.

"—are you guardians' weapons."

'Cool! Chakrams! My guardians' gonna be a pyro! Awesome!!' Roxas thought as he continued to act clueless about it.

"They are called chakrams. Grab them."

Roxas nodded and did as instructed, grabbing the weapons by the two intersecting bars in the middle. As he held them, they slowly disappeared and turned into hundreds of light crystals. The crystals levitated and spun around Roxas and soon quickly seeped into him painlessly.

"Now I will warn you Roxas, your guardian id destined for you. Maybe as a friend, acquaintance, even a lover, but it will not be your choice. Whether beautiful or unsightly, whether the personality is filled with hatred or love, whether it is male or female…your destinies will forever be intertwined.

"But—how will I know it's them?"

"After a limited time on the 'World' you will lose your ability to fly."

"They will disappear?"

"No. Only stop obeying you, nothing more." He replied walking through another long hallway. Roxas quietly followed.

"Your guardian will be the one who finds you. If more than one appears, the human who really cares for you shall be the one."

The man stopped at the end of the hall where a large window lied.

"That is all I have summoned you for. I'm sure you heard the lecture I gave to your brother, about this situation."

"Of course sir."

Roxas slightly bowed and jumped out the window, quickly summoning his wings.

"Be safe my child!" yelled the old man as Roxas flew away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" He murmured going over to the small area where his friends waited.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Roxas slightly moaned and turned his head sideways. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly sat up, panting a bit.

"Woah, calm it down kid. Your wounds are still healing y'know." Roxas quickly turned noticing a redhead now standing next to him. He quickly jumped off the opposite side of the bed, pushing himself up against a wall.

W-Who are you? W-Where am I?" Roxas asked in a bit pf a panic. Even though Roxas had to look for his guardian, humans were still dangerous to their kind.

"Calm down. I found you in an alleyway. I couldn't have just left ya. "

The guy slowly stood up and began to walk over to him.

"H-Hey stay away from me." Roxas said angrily as he moved to another wall to keep his vision steady with the guy.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said rolling his eyes and placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm serious dammit, stay the fuck away!" But he didn't listen so Roxas had no other choice but to use force. He quickly summoned his keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and slashed at him.

Axel flinched and pulled his arms up, but calmed down a bit when he felt no pain. He slowly looked forward and noticed some sort of shield around him. It glowed a bright red and orange and slowly dissolved into the air.

"What…the hell?" Axel said, astonished. The boy came out of his fighting stance and sighed.

'Well, the old man could've reminded me about this.' Roxas thought.

'This, is my guardian? You have got to be kidding.' He thought. After a couple seconds, Roxas finally realized that he was staring at the guy with a mean glare.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that? If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead in an alleyway by now!" He yelled.

Roxas hated to admit it, but it was true. He would be dead if it wasn't for this guy. Roxas slightly growled, putting a hand through his blonde hair and replied, "Look, I know ok?! It's just—"Before he could finish he noticed that there was different clothing on him. Well more than he remembered as a matter of fact. The shirt was extra large for him and the pants were baggy, yet wrapped around his waist nicely, which made it a great assumption that it was the guy's clothing.

"What the hell, did you change my clothes?!"

"…Dumbass! Your clothes were bloody as hell! 'Couldn't have kept them on ya!" He yelled. Roxas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Guess I'll have to introduce 'n' explain…' He thought.

He turned his head, not wanting to, but turned back with his hands on his hips.

"Roxas."

The guy cocked an eyebrow.

"My name."

"Well that was a change of personality…Name's Axel. Memorize it."

"Whatever…"

Roxas said walking passed him. Axel began for the door and finally asked, "So you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

Roxas boredly followed as the redhead walked down some steps to their right.

"sigh I have a lot to explain…" Roxas said to himself.

The two continued on until they reached a room where a table stood in the middle (obviously the dining room) and sat across from each other.

"In the skies of your world is where mine is. Humans can't see it because…well it was made that way." Roxas said flailing a hand forward.

"Soo, your some kind of angel or somethin?" Axel asked.

Roxas turned his head and noticed that the wings were still visible, coming out from the top of the baggy shirt. Roxas turned back forward and shut his eyes lightly, and then the wings disappeared with a small flash.

"I really don't know what we are. I don't think we're angels…but what I do know is that, sadly, you are my guardian."

Axel, once again, cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Guardian?"

Roxas sighed. "In my world, there are only…demon-like people, y'know, like kitty girls and mermaids—"

"Uh-huh"

"—but at a certain age everyone gets a guardian. They don't choose the person, just their weapons."

Axel looked away for a moment, and then turned back saying, "So—if I am correct—I'm not just hopped up on drugs. This is actually happening?"

Roxas just looked at him.

"Great, not only did I get some skinny ass, weirdo. I also got an idiot." Roxas said to himself, looking down at the black, patterned wooden table.

"Fuck you." Axel said, sticking up his middle finger. The two stayed quiet for a couple seconds before Roxas continued.

It took almost the entire day for Axel to finally understand half of what was going on. He just couldn't believe that something finally happened. He still thought it was all a dream.

After Roxas had finished the long, idiotic explanation, he got up and walked over to the other side of the table where Axel sat.

"Y'know, I thought these would go to some pyro." He said summoning the chakrams in one hand. He held them out to Axel as he slowly took them.

"(Tsk) Wow. Chakrams and a blonde lil' angel. What more do you want in life?" He asked sarcastically as he inspected the weapons. Roxas merely rolled his eyes and sighed.

Axel chuckled and held the weapons in front of the blonde.

"No you gotta keep'em. They're yours."

"Well, I can't just carry them around everywhere I go."

Roxas rolled his eyes and taught Axel how to de-summon the weapons, using his own. Axel politely listened to the instructions and soon got the hang of it.

"There's something I still don't understand though."

"What?" Roxas asked attentively examining his keyblades he hadn't used for so long.

"Why do you need guardians anyway? I mean, you guys got all this magic shit…You can defend yourselves."

Roxas looked upward, trying to think of a logical explanation. He slightly pouted and leaned his head sideways, adorably. Axel couldn't help but to smile, yet looked confused afterwards at what he just thought about.

"Y'know, I don't really know…All I know is that it's some 'destiny' crap cuz(x) some of my older friends had some guardians and they never usually separated."

Roxas sat down on the edge of the table as Axel stood with his hands in his pockets.

"The one who knows most about this 'World' is my grandfather, who told us about it and the guardians, etc…. y'know he told me that the guardian can become anything to us…but usually they hook up in the end."

The two stayed quiet for several seconds.

"Hold up a sec, your saying that the guardian stay with the person? In a true relationship?" Axel asked.

"That's what I'm guessing, but I don't understand this."

Axel, once again, cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'this'?"

"Well, we're…umm…."

"Guys?"

Roxas' cheeks turned a light shade of red as he replied, "Well yeah…"

Axel smirked while rolling his eyes.

"You know they might be right…we could just be friends or something…" He said in an 'obviously' tone.

"Eh, probably. Can't say nothing until it happens right?"

Axel merely shrugged and sighed upward, blowing some hair out of his face.

The blonde deeply moaned and laid back on the table.

"What the hell's wrong with me?"

Roxas turned his head to the side with his eyes slightly shut.

"I feel…weak. I just wanna close my eyes and relax…"

"Um. I think you're sleepy."

Roxas tiredly opened his eyes and gave him a confused look.

"…sleep-y?"

Axel's eyes shot open.

"Don't you sleep?"

"moan what the hell is 'sleep'?" He asked sitting back up.

"Since I came to this new world, I'm becoming a bit like your kind."

Axel shook his head and walked over to the table and sat on the chair next to the blonde.

"Well um…sleeping is one thing in our horrid lives that keeps us healthy and alive. It's just like you said; relaxing with your eyes shut."

Roxas looked forward toward into the living room. He lightly yawned and then made another confused face.

"That's yawning. You do that when you're tired."

"Yawning…" Roxas said seeing the way it felt through his mouth.

He roughly jumped off the table and walked into the living room, unknowingly. Axel watched curiously as the blonde plopped onto the couch with a relaxed moan. He chuckled and made his way to the living room as well, sitting on the edge of the couch as Roxas laid down, taking up most of the space.

"How is it that your so healthy and cu-(ahem) and you don't sleep?"

Roxas moaned and replied with a shrug.

"Sigh Whatever."

Axel looked up at his cable box. (2:22) He quickly looked down to think of a wish. Every time all the numbers were the same (or 12:34) on the time, he'd make a wish. Usually Axel would never catch it because when he'd see it, a minute would pass. But, luckily, he caught it today. Still, he didn't know what to wish for...the one wish he'd been asking for has already happened. Well, at least he thought it did.

Axel looked back at the clock, making sure the time was still the same. He quickly closed his eyes and mouthed out a wish.

I wish that all that's happening is for real…Not that I'm dreaming or drugged up or something…

He softly opened his eyes and quickly glanced at the clock. After a couple seconds, a minute passed. He smirked and turned to the sleeping blonde. He looked cute when he slept. So innocent and relaxed…If this all was a dream, there would be a hot, half naked girl on the couch instead of this…so he assumed it probably wasn't. Still, no one can control what happens in a dream.

* * *

Ok, I'm stopping here for now. Please review and tell me what you guys think so far.

Axel- Well, hell they'll probably love it! I mean, I'm in it so its automatically good.

Roxas- shut up Axel

Axel- make me Roxy. blows kiss

Roxas-blush oh shut up ya loser.

ANYWHO!! Axel, would you mind telling everyone the prize for reviewing?

Axel- Duh...(Ahem) Any one who reviews gets a cookie with their favorite anime on it! and if you leave a great review you can get other pastries and my picture!

Luna- OK you can stop now Ax--

Axel- You can also see a shounen-ai comic with me and Roxy-poo!

Roxas-Wha??

Luna-ok Axel thats enough...

Axel-C'MON PEOPLE REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!! HAHAHA!!

Luna and Roxas quickly jump on Axel and hold him down, shutting his mouth


	2. would

For everyone who reviewed, thank youies, you all rock

Ht For everyone who reviewed, thank youies, you all rock!!

Now…to da next chapta!! XD XD XD

Disclaimer- I, Luna, Do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to someone with far greater power than me, so…I despise/love them.

* * *

Axel sighed and got up. He sped walked up the stairs and into his room. Then he plopped onto the small, rotating seat and spun around to the other side, facing his laptop. Axel quickly snapped it open and touched the censor, automatically turning the screen on. He clicked on the small fire symbol and entered the password 'FOTDF'. Once all the personal settings were loaded he quickly went to the internet and typed in 'yahoo'. He quickly read all his mail and began to compose one.

Sent to: MelodiousNocturne#

Subject: WTF

Yo, Dem. Whenever you can come over to my house. Even right now in the middle of the night. Get ur ass over here!

(Send)

Right when Axel went back to his inbox, he had one message returned.

'Damn, that boy can type fast.' Axel thought opening the page.

Hold up; be there in 10 min. XP

Axel closed his laptop shaking his head, thinking of Demyx. It was a pretty damn good coincidence that he was on at the same time. Axel sighed and went back downstairs; sitting on the empty spot near Roxas as he silently watched the blonde sleep.

After about…well…10 minutes, someone loudly knocked on the door. Axel merely got up, walked over to the door and right when he slightly opened it, Demyx slammed it open and jumped in.

"DEMYX?! WHAT THE FU--…why the fuck are you so damn hyper?" He asked, lowering his voice, remembering that the blonde was sleeping.

"What happened? Why'd 'ja send a message? Who's here? Who's dead? What'd you do on the fourth of July? Like how you redecorated the house…"

Axel just cocked an eyebrow and slowly walked up to him. Once they were face to face, he quickly back slapped him.

"Just follow me y'idiot."

Demyx groaned and did as he was told.

"Axel…why is there a blonde, little boy in your house?" Demyx asked standing in front of the sofa, wide-eyed.

* * *

Monday 7:16 a.m.

Roxas quietly moaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open, but they quickly shot open noticing a wild haired blonde staring dead at him.

"Hiya! I'm Demyx! What's your name?" He quickly said.

Roxas merely stared at the guy somewhat confused and scared.

"C'mon Dem, you're scaring him." A familiar voice said walking into the living room. Roxas roughly rubbed his eye and stretched out onto the sofa.

"(Moan) I'm hungry."

"Well, lucky for you I can cook." Demyx said with a smile.

"Oh, Roxie, this is Demyx. Dem, Roxas."

"Roxie?" Roxas mimicked him with a cocked eyebrow.

"So did ja sleep well?" Demyx asked scooting over next to him.

"I--…saw something…As if the whole day was played over again. With some different parts though."

"You must've dreamt of what happened yesterday."

"Dr-eam-t?" Roxas mimicked asking him to explain.

"Yeah, dreamt…dreaming, it's like…things you remember just appear when you sleep."

Roxas slightly pouted his lip and childishly cocked his head to the side.

"Aww…" Demyx blurted out.

"That was cuuuute."

Roxas faintly blushed and roughly pushed him saying, "Shut up."

Demyx lightly chuckled and then got up to follow Axel into the kitchen. Roxas merely watched, nervously looking down, and then followed the two.

Roxas quietly ate the pancakes that Demyx had made. He wasn't paying attention to them as they talked loudly. Right now his mind was preoccupied with the situation he was in.

'All the people I know that have ever gotten a guardian have stayed together…There's no way that THIS could happen with me! I mean, hey it's happened to some people, but me? No….it just won't…I-it won't!'

"Rox?"

Roxas flinched as Axel called him. When he looked at the two, they both had confused expressions.

"You ok kiddo?" Demyx asked.

"Uh…y-yeah."

"Stuttering? Not ok." Axel said walking over to the opposite side of the table where he sat. He plopped his arm over Roxas' shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"C'mon, what's up?"

Roxas just stared at him. He could feel the heat rising to his face.

"I'm just—" Roxas looked down at his food. "I'm just confused…"

"What? About all this?"

"Ah! Dammit I'm late! Gotta go guys see ya later!" Demyx yelled beginning to run out.

"Oh, feel better Roxie!" Demyx yells before he runs out the door.

"Hey, I'm the only one that can call him that!" Axel yelled out to Demyx. Roxas just sat there looking down as his blush brightened.

'No! I do not like him! I don't! I don't li—'

"Rox." Roxas turned to the redhead, wide-eyed.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong man?" Axel asked while grabbing a stool and bringing it over to Roxas. He deeply sighed and put his hand through his hair.

"What we talked about yesterday. I'm still…thinking about it."

Axel looked up in thought.

"Ohh…" He said slyly.

"Now I get it. You're still freaking out over that 'We're both guys' thing, right?"

Roxas stayed silent, playing with the last of the food on his plate. Axel deeply sighed.

"Look, I told you before, It might, not, happen."

"But everyone that I remember hooked up."

"Well we'll be the first not to."

"…You don't know that…" Roxas said childishly.

"Sigh Look Rox. Whatever happens happens ok? Maybe we will, maybe we won't. We just gotta wait and see."

"O-ok." He said looking up at him with a small smile. When Axel walked away, Roxas started to wonder what was wrong with him. He never acted like this. He was always able to talk to anyone with no problem. Why was this person so hard to talk down to?

* * *

Later on/Monday 8:27 a.m.

Roxas laid on the couch, his wings now wrapped around him, as he stared at the ceiling.

'What do you call it? Sl…slup…sleep…sleepy? Yeah sleepy!' He thought with a smirk. He turned to his side and curled up a bit. He almost fell asleep, but quickly got up hearing fast footsteps coming down the steps. Roxas slowly sat up, rubbing his left eye with a yawn.

Axel quickly ran by from behind the couch messing up Roxas' hair as he said,"Yo Roxie. Gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

Axel ran into the kitchen and yelled out to him, "Work! I start at nine."

Roxas turned so he could face Axels' direction as he sat in his knees on the couch. He laid his head on his arm sideways as he asked, "What do y'do?"

Axel ran back into the room and paused for a quick second, noticing how adorable he looked.

"Oh, fireman."

Roxas put his head up, childishly turned it and said, "Wait…You're a pyro…You love fire…why would you—"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied interrupting the blonde.

"I go in to save the people and what not. I never like to take out the fires…I actually hate it when they kill it…But I like to be around it."

"Oh…wait. What am I gonna do while you're gone?"

Axel groaned as he grabbed his black coat and began for his keys on a hook on the wall.

"I dunno. Play video games, watch TV, do anything. Just don't leave the house."

"Wha—Why?" He angrily asked.

"Cuz(x) the outside world is a bitch. Trust me."

Roxas slightly looked down in defeat. He knew it was. Hell, even his world was a bitch.

"Sigh all right." Roxas said laying back down on the couch roughly.

"All right. Don't answer the phone or the door Roxie, mmk?"

"What's a fo—"But Axel already walked out.

* * *

"Yo Fira." Said a pink haired man: Marluxia.

Axel sighed and walked into the fire station.

"Yo Wildflower. Mansex here?" Marluxia chuckled and rolled his eyes as he put his legs up onto the small couch. He turned the page of 'some' book and replied, "What'd you think Axel?"

"Ah." Axel said boredly as he passed him. Once he did, he noticed all the rest of the guys in a large room, conversating loudly. He quickly snuck by, not wanting to be noticed by them, but—

"Ey, It's Axel!" Yelled a guy with an eye patch: Xigbar. Then, in a quick second, everyone turned their heads.

'Dammit.' He thought as he (anime) sweat dropped.

"You know what we're gonna ask pyro." Larxene (the only girl in here) asked with a mean smile.

"You're all jackasses; I told you I don't do that anymore."

"Uh-huh" She murmured disbelievingly.

"I don't! Damn! What can I say so you asses can finally believe me?!" Axel yelled plopping down next to the bulkiest one here: Lexaeus.

"Oh please Ax—"Lexaeus said messing up the pyro's hair.

"—we know you'd never give it up."

"Ey, ey watch the hair Hulk!" He yelled pushing him.

"Jesus, Axel. What's wrong with you? You're never this angry." Asked the blonde brit as he laced his fingers on his chest, slightly laying back.

"(Sigh) Nothing."

"Y'miss your old 'job'?" Xigbar asked.

"Fuck you." Axel said to Xigbar.

"Yup, he does."

Axel gripped onto the couch, lightly growling. His eyes began to fill with fire as they just continued to talk about him.

He told them time and again that that old, stupid 'job' of his was dumb and wrong. He was a teenager! What was he supposed to think? He didn't know that this was wrong until he finally understood that he was using people; hurting people for money.

As his grip tightened, his palm began to heat up and before he realized it, it went on fire, going all over the small couch.

Everyone jumped up in surprise as Axel's hand was on fire without it hurting him. He quickly balled it into a fist, making the flames die out in his palm.

Then they turned to where they heard a small click and soon water shot over to the couch, killing the fire.

They all looked to see where the water came from; they see Marluxia with a bored expression as he shut off the fire hose. He slowly walked out, leaving the very silent room.

"Whoa." Larxene said, wide-eyed.

"What the hell are you man?" Xigbar asked with a confused yet angry expression.

* * *

Roxas sighed and sat up after taking a little nap (he didn't know it was that though). He was soooooooooo bored. So, as a child that he still somewhat is (maturity wise), he began to mess with things.

First, some squared shaped thing that had a small screen and a large round button underneath it. He hit and moved all the buttons he could find on the contraption, but nothing really happened. The screen just turned on, showing some images. He then suddenly noticed that there was a chord stuck to it, dangling down. He pulled them up and examined the things at the end of it carefully. He looked into the little, round things, and then tried to listen to it. He flinched back a bit as a noise came out. He cautiously put it back and heard someone's voice mixed with a type of rhythm. It sounded nice. He smiled at the weird thing and put it down, wondering what else he could find.

Roxas curiously turned his gaze to a rectangular shaped object lying on the couch. When he picked it up, it was full of buttons. So he pressed the big, red one at the top. When he did, the big box with the big screen turned on, showing some moving picture.

"Ooo…" He said staring at the picture. He began to click different buttons which made the screen change or just not do anything.

Roxas quickly flinched up, hearing a loud ringing. He pressed the red button again, shutting off the big screen, and followed the sound. It came from a couple different directions, but Roxas followed the closest and loudest one. It led to the room with all the food. When he found the object, it was laying on a small table, flashing a couple lights. Roxas slowly picked up the object, but only grabbed a piece of it. The ringing now stopped, but now Roxas was a bit worried.

"Aw, dammit! I broke it!" He yelled out.

"Hello? Hello! Rox, you there?"

Roxas flinched at the voice then cautiously put the object to his ear. The person kept saying hello in different, funny ways so Roxas merely said, "Hello?"

"Oh there you are!" The person stupidly yelled.

Roxas thought for a couple seconds then remembered the voice.

"D-…Demyx?"

"Yay! You remember!" He yelled.

Roxas began to examine the object again, and said,"How'd you get in there?"

It took Demyx a couple seconds to understand what he was talking about, but finally he got it and said, "Oh! Wait, you don't know what a phone is?"

Roxas shook his head, but remembered Demyx couldn't see him, so he replied, "No."

* * *

"I –I…"

"How'd you do that Axel?!" Vexen happily yelled out.

Larxene pushes him angrily and watches Axel.

"How'd you do that Ax?" She seriously asked.

"I-I…" He stuttered, but was quickly cut off when the alarm went off.

Everyone turned and soon ran off to get ready.

"It's at 543 Torrone Ave.! Hollow Bastion!" Yelled Zexion, the youngest of the firemen.

Axel gasped and turned quickly to him.

"Roxas!" He yelled running faster than the others.

* * *

…A bit earlier…

"Ok, so I put it back now?"

"Yup! I'll talk to ya later when Axel gets back ok?" Demyx replied.

"Ok." Roxas said slowly putting the 'phone' back down. He began to look around the kitchen. He remembered Demyx messing around with all this stuff. He slowly moved up to one of the things. It had this thingy where water came out of. He remembered Demyx turning one of the knobs so he did and flinched back as the water came out. He quickly smiled and turned it back off, seeing what else he could mess with in here.

He then remembered the thing that fire came out of. He ran up to it and looked at it. Demyx made two appear through those circly-thingys by turning the knob under it. So Demyx tried. One of them quickly went up which made Roxas smile. Back in his world, they had fire for healing things. You could walk through them and it would heal your body. But this one was different. At his world, the fire was a shade of green. This one was red and bluish. He slowly twinkled his fingers around and slowly touched the fire.

"Ah!!" He yelled yanking his hand back. When he looked at it, his skin was slightly peeling and it hurt very badly.

"Oww…." He murmured to himself. He stuck his tongue out at the fire and walked away from it. He walked over to some box with two, long, rectangular wholes on top of it that Demyx wanted to use, but Axel insisted not to. That he wasn't in the mood for 'that kind of food.'

'Wonder what he meant?' Roxas thought as he picked up the light box. He put his hand in the inside which was full of cold metal. There was a little thing in front of it that Roxas thought was a button, but when he tried, it wouldn't click. He tried pulling it up, but that didn't work either. So he tried down and it went all the way to the bottom, getting stuck and turning on a little light on it. Roxas blinked and looked at the inside. He watched it for a while and the metal started to turn a bright red. He once again, twinkled his fingers a bit and touched it, but he flinched back and through it down.

"Ow ow ow!" He said flailing his hand a bit. He quickly grabbed a white towel off a hook and through it over the box, sticking his tongue out at it too.

He was getting tired of this place, but decided to look at something else. He went over to the biggest machine thing in there. I was a pure white and had a big door in front. He opened the door and saw lots and lots of food.

"Oooo….food." He said taking some out. When he grabbed it, he looked at it for a moment and threw it over his shoulder. The food flew onto the floor and onto the tables. It especially fell on the big metal thing with the fire, so Roxas wanted to play a game. He grabbed a piece of food and threw it over to see which would make it to the fire. He got it most of the time and they usually went entirely on fire. When he really thought about it, the red fire wasn't so bad. It reminded him of Axel and his fiery, red hair. He liked it, wanting the fire to grow bigger so he began to throw more things on it. He giggled as it burned wildly and big.

Soon the things piled up and fell over, burning on the ground. The fire started to spread and went very quickly over the floor.

"Uh-oh" He quickly said getting ready to leave the room, but when he ran over to the exit, the fire blocked his path. He looked all around, looking for a way to leave, but there wasn't even a window in the room. He lightly shrieked as the fire brushed over his back roughly and he ran over to the opposite side of the room, hiding under a table. He watched the fire roam all over the room, as if doing a dance, but it was a scary dance. Painful and fast. Then a loud beeping came out of no where which made Roxas even more scared. He looked up to see something on the ceiling beeping and flashing red. He scurried over to the wall from the table he was under and hoped the fire would stop. He began to cough as a bunch of smoke came his way and the fire got closer.

"Axel!!"

* * *

Axel tightly bit his lip as he hung onto the side of the fire engine. It was very close; only a couple more blocks.

He gasped, hearing the blonde yell out his name.

'C'mon, hurry up. Hurry up.' He thought worriedly.

AAAND cliffhanger!! It might not be such a bad one, but eh, what the hell

Now if you dudes have any ideas for me, PLZ tell me, cuz(x) i'm slowly running out as it is!!

Demyx- Oh, you'll get something sooner or later Lun!

Luna- Oh! There you are Dem! Now you're the one who has to say the prize for today!

Demyx-(giggle) okee dokee then! Ahem...EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A FREE PASTRY AND GETS INVITED TO A POOL PARTY OF MINE!!

Luna- blink They do?

Demyx- YUP! THERE WILL BE FOOD, DRINKS, GAMES, STRIPPERS--

Luna- O-Ok Dem, that's enough

Demyx- AND LOTS OF OTHER THINGS!! IT'LL BE AWESOME!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

(Tackles Demyx down and holds a pic of Zexion naked in the shower)

Demyx- OO! grabs pic and runs off giggling)

Luna-(sigh)


	3. miss

Disclaimer- I, do not own Kingdom hearts or any of that stuff…It belongs to a higher being….sniff but I …I … I LOVE THEM!!

* * *

"Look! There it is!" Xigbar yelled pointing to the house with flames and smoke rising in the air. But Axel was the first one to see it. Once the truck stopped, he ran over to the front door and broke it open with his shoulder easily. The flames burned his face a bit, but he completely ignored it, looking around for the blonde.

"Isn't this Axel's house?" Luxord asked looking over to Axel who quickly ran in.

"I think so. What do you think is so important that he had to slam the door in?" Xaldin asked.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now, so help me with this!" Larxene asked already holding a hose and putting out the fire through a window. They both nodded and ran over to help. Larxene took her eyes off the fire for a while, seeing if she could see Axel. What was he looking for? He doesn't live with anyone (as they were told) and he never mentioned any 'pets'. What could he be hiding? She quickly blinked hearing the other hose go off and focused back on the fire.

Axel ran up the steps and slammed his door open. He used his arm to hide his face from the fire even though there wasn't much in there, but Roxas was no where to be seen. He began to look into the other upstairs rooms.

* * *

Roxas coughed as the smoke surrounded him. He didn't want to call for help because it hurt to even breathe in all this smoke. The fire grew wild and flew all over the place, burning his arm every now and then. Then, the fires suddenly went down a bit. He turned seeing the fires…separating?

He tightly gasped at the person.

'I-It's him!!' He thought trying to hide himself and not look at the demon walking over to his direction.

Axel cursed under his breath, not being able to find the angel. He ran downstairs and was about to run into the kitchen, but took a giant leap back noticing the whole path blocked by fire. He moved up a bit, wondering what to do, then realized that the fire had 'flinched' when he had gotten near it. He licked his lips nervously and took a leap forward into the fire, and to his surprise, it all moved away from him. He blinked in confusion, but continued forward, looking around in the kitchen. He saw a big mess by foods, but what really caught his attention was a little patch of blonde hair under a table.

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked up in fear for a while, backing up to the wall.

"What's wrong? It's me! Axel!" He said moving up to him.

"N-No! G-Get away!!" He yelled pushing himself against the wall as if he was trying to go through it.

Axel was confused, but shook his head, going on his knees and pulling the blonde out. Roxas shrieked and tried to pull back, but Axel pulled him into a tight hug, letting out soothing words over the blondes head. He rocked him back and forth softly as Roxas tried to push him away.

"Roxas, It's me Axel…Axel remember? A-X-E-L "

"…A-Axel?"

Axel moved him back a bit and looked at him who now wasn't looking so scared. Roxas quickly hugged him tightly and murmured his name under the large coat.

"A-Axel…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make this mess! I was just l-looking around and--"

"No, no it's ok Rox. Right now, we gotta get out of here, ok?"

Roxas quickly nodded with his eyes shut, holding on tightly to Axel's coat.

Axel quickly picked up the boy and began to go back the way he came from, but remembered all the people out there. They'll see the burns on Roxas and might send him to a hospital. Not what Axel needed right now. He looked around, searching for another exit, but remembered that his house had no back door. He cursed under his breath and tried to think of something.

Axel stopped all his thoughts hearing a bang on the wall behind them. He turned to it, hearing something thrashing against it, like water. Then a piece of the wall broke into pieces and some water flew in. Axel held onto Roxas tightly thinking that one of the others had decided to break a wall, 'Even though that'd be pretty dumb' he thought. When he took a closer look, ha saw Demyx walk in, pushing some rubble out of the way.

"D-Demyx?"

"Give me Roxas!" He quickly said walking over to him.

"What?"

"Unless you want them to see him out there, let me take him!"

"But how did you break down that—"

"That's not important right now Ax!" He said grabbing Roxas' wrist.

While the two argued, bits of pieces of the ceiling began to fall and one was right above of Demyx. Roxas looked up noticing the noises above and gasped.

"Demyx, look out!" He yelled pointing above. Demyx looked up right when the piece was falling down. He placed his arms upward and moved them to his sides, shooting out a strong burst of water that split the piece in two.

Axel and Roxas stared in amazement.

"Just give me him!" Demyx quickly said grabbing Roxas. He held him like a child as Roxas just wrapped his arms around his neck.

"He'll be at my house ok? I'll explain everything to you later!" He said running out the whole in the wall. Axel still stood there watching him leave, then blinked back into reality noticing the house falling apart. He began to make his way through the front, but remembered that he had ran in like a crazy man so they'd be suspicious if he didn't come out with something. Axel bit his lip wondering what he could get then ran upstairs. He looked around his room for something that he truly cherished although it wasn't so valuable and seen. He smiled as he saw the small key chain and ran out before the doorway collapsed.

* * *

"Dammit, it's just getting bigger!" Larxene yelled, still putting out the large fire.

"And Axel didn't come out yet!" Luxord said glancing over to the burning house's front door every now and then.

Larxene slowly started to worry although she honestly didn't want to admit it. If she lost Axel, she wouldn't know what to do.

The thought quickly left her mind as she noticed the pyro jumping out of the flames without a scratch or a burn. She smiled and focused more on the fire which began to simmer down very quickly.

Once the whole thing was out she pushed her way passed a couple people surrounding Axel. Some began to leave a little mad for some reason, so Larxene made it in front of Axel. He was still slightly panting from the running, but had an expression that seemed sad.

"Axel?"

Axel flinched, finally noticing her and soon relaxed.

"Was this your house?" She asked although she already knew.

Axel nodded, not really desiring to talk.

"What did you get?"

Axel slowly held his arm up which at the end, laid a clenched fist. It slowly unclenched and opened to show a small keychain in his palm. It was silver and in the shape of an 'X' with sharp edges. Larxene sighed and quickly hit his arm.

"You almost killed yourself for that?? You had m-US worried y'know??" She yelled crossing her arms.

Axel nervously laughed, calming himself, and watched the keychain.

"Eh, I don't mind that you don't understand. No one really knows how important this is." He said lowly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Larxene looked down at the keychain and felt a little guilty, but she didn't want to show Axel. He might begin to suspect something.

"(Ugh) Well, next time, be careful got it?" She asked pointing to him.

Axel nodded and gripped onto the small X, but his mind was filled with other things. Other questions and answers. How did Demyx do that? Why was Roxas afraid of him? And did they make it to Demyx's house or not? Axel tried to shake these thoughts away knowing that he can't just walk out of work. He shakily sighed and followed the others who were checking out the house.

* * *

Demyx held tightly onto Roxas as he ran through alleyways and streets. Soon they were in the house and sitting on his couch as Roxas was trying to relax. He was laying on a tan couch as Demyx laid on one right in front of him. He looked over to Demyx and right away Demyx knew what he was going to ask, so he answered with a statement.

"You think you're the only fallen angel?"

Roxas blinked and sat up, eyes wide.

"You mean you—"

"Have one? Yeah. He gave me the element of water…and this neat-o sitar!" He said changing his expression to happy as he summoned the sitar into his hand.

"—But back to the point." He continued creepily changing his expression again.

"There are tons of angels that must've fallen. There's a whole war going on up there."

"I didn't even find out about it until—"Roxas cut off, not wanting to tell his story.

"People ran you out of there because you found out too much didn't you?"

Roxas blinked at how he knew and nodded.

"Yeah…that happened to Zexion too." He said looking out the window.

"W-Wait, Zexion??" Roxas quickly said wide eyed.

Demyx looked over to him a bit confused and replied, "Yeah. He's my little angel. I saw something flying through the air that I knew wasn't a bird. (hehe) So I followed it until it fell onto the ground and there he was…That happened a couple years ago."

"Z-Zexion…" Roxas murmured looking at the floor. Zexion as a child was his best friend before Hayner, Pence, and Olette even knew him. He and Zexion were pretty much inseparable, until one day some men came, saying that he had to go somewhere. He never understood as a child, but now realized that as a kid, he found out something and they tried to attack him.

"So he's not dead." Roxas said with a small smile.

"I always thought…that he was."

"So you are the Roxas that he knew right?"

Roxas looked up at Demyx who slightly smiled at him. Roxas nodded.

"Wait, will he be here soon?" He quickly asked.

"Yeah, he's still at work." Demyx replied standing up with a stretch.

"He'll be back in a few hours." He continued walking over to the kitchen.

Roxas laid back fully, trying to calm himself. All this was happening to fast, it was hard to handle. At that moment, he realized something else and shot back up.

"What about Axel?? Is he ok?" Roxas yelled running over to Demyx who was looking inside the big box thing that had food. Noticing this, Roxas took a step back.

Demyx smiled.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you in here ok?"

Roxas didn't fully trust that knowing he can be a bit of a trouble maker.

"And Axel has to be ok. His element is fire right?"

Roxas nodded.

"Then the fire probably won't hurt him. Trust me, I know he's ok. I'm just worried if he found an excuse good enough as to why he ran in there in the first place."

The two thought for a second, but shrugged.

Roxas flinched a bit hearing a small tune play from out of no where. Demyx merely blinked and took something out of his pocket that looked like the 'phone' thing. He flipped it open and said, "Hey, you all right?" so it must be one of those things, Roxas thought.

"Yeah, we're good. I made it all the way over here………I'll tell you everything after you and Zexy finish work mk?...Yes, he is fine……(sigh) Oh, ok."

Demyx pulled the phone away from his ear and held it in front of Roxas who was slightly confused.

"It's Axel. He wants to talk to you."

At this, Roxas quickly grabbed the 'phone' and put it at his ear, saying 'hello?'

"Rox! Hey you all right over there? You didn't get burned did you?"

"Just a little on my arm, but I'm ok. What about you? What did you say to the people?"

"I just took out something that I really liked. They were angry, but they believed me."

Roxas smiled, happy that he made it out of that ok.

"…Um…So I'll see you after I get out of work ok? You stay with Demyx."

"Ok."

"Can you give the phone back to Dem?"

"Um, sure."

"All right, bye."

"B-bye."

Roxas gave the phone back to Demyx who gave Roxas a smirk for some reason. Roxas didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to keep talking to Axel. He just…liked to talk to him.

After Demyx talked with Axel for a while longer, he closed the phone and placed it on the kitchen counter. He then looked over at Roxas with a sly smile.

"What?"

"Nothin…Just you liking my best friend…"

Roxas blinked and stared at him.

"What?? What are you talking about?"

Demyx laughed.

"My lord, it's so obvious! You like him!"

"Wha?? But we just met, like a day ago! How could I like him??"

"It's called love at first sight Roxy."

"Don't call me that and no its not. He's a guy!"

"That never stopped me, did it?"

Roxas blinked and thought. 'Ok, something I didn't want to know.'

"It never stopped Axel either."

"Wait…Axel? He's—" Roxas didn't notice, but he blushed brightly which made Demyx smile.

"You like Axel, you like Axel!" He teased pointing at him.

"I do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"What the hell man, I do not!"

"…Do too."

Roxas groaned and walked back over to the living room, plopping down onto the couch he was laying on before. Demyx followed him and went down on his knees, holding onto the side of the couch.

"C'mon just admit it and I'll stop bothering you." He said with a smile.

"But there's nothing to admit! I already told you I don't like him."

"Ooooohhhh I get it." He said sitting on the floor.

"You don't even realize that you do yet, do you?"

"What the fuck man??"

"(Sigh) its ok. It happens to a lot of people."

"Well I'm not one of them!" He said sitting up straight. Then a small, yet bright flash appeared out of no where and Roxas' wings came up and flapped wildly. Roxas stood up trying to calm them, but they were so strong that they picked him up off the ground already.

"Ah! What the hell??" Roxas yelled in aggravation. Once he reached the ceiling the wings stopped flapping and dropped him down. He fell with a thud on his butt.

"Owwww….." He murmured rubbing his behind.

"What the hell was that for??" He yelled to the wings although he knew they wouldn't reply. The wings just flapped as if they huffed and then stayed put. Demyx blinked and ran over to Roxas, pulling him up and helping him back onto the couch.

"Obviously something you said got them angry." Demyx said looking Roxas up and down to see if he had any bad bruises or something.

"This is gonna be a looong day."  
Demyx murmured going on his knees in front of the blonde. Roxas agreed and sighed deeply.

* * *

There!! I'm leaving it here cuz(x) I just want to. I want people to see what I'm thinking so far and please give me any ideas that you have. Any at all and I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere. Please review and arigatoo for the ones before. Hope you all think this is coming out well cuz(x) I think so! XD Should anything really bad happen to any of the angels? Should the secret come out sooner? Or LATER?! audience gasps yeah I know wild huh?

Lol, ok seriously, leave review, it make me happy, and I write more. See that chain? Yeah it works better then you think mk? XDXD


	4. me

DISCLAIMER—NO KINGDOM HEARTS! NO THING! (Except this story and the stuff that happens here….AND ROXY'S WINGS! THEY'RE MINE!!! XDDD)

* * *

Axel sat quietly on a couch in the fire station, rocking a bit. He just wanted to go to see what the hell was going on with Demyx. How did he do that? Is he part of this whole 'different world' thing too?

Axel couldn't handle it. He got up and quickly walked over to the boss' office. He quickly walked in and looked the man straight in the eye.

"Listen Xemnas, I gotta go."

Xemnas looked up from some (evil) papers that he had (Xemnas calls them evil because they have no use, so Evil they are!) and looked at Axel boredly.

"Why?" He asked not really caring.

"Um, lemme think lemme think, oh here's a good one. My house was burned down like, five minutes ago!"

"And what if something else pops up?"

"You got like, 20 other people here! Xemnas, please!"

Xemnas looked up at the clock that hung by the door.

"Your shift'll be over soon anyway. Just wait."

Axel groaned and gave him a googly-eyed puppy face.

"That doesn't work on me Axel." He boredly replied, getting up.

Axel just became angrier. He really wanted to leave to see what the hell was with the water pixie.

"I bet if it was Saix you would've fell for it quick!!" Axel yelled pointing to him, then walking off angrily.

Xemnas stood there, now as aggravated as he could be, but let it pass. Axel wasn't the one who truly pisses him off anyway. He was actually one that barely says crap to him, only behind his back, which Xemnas personally liked better than actually saying it to his face. Too much drama, so little time.

Xemnas merely sighed and let the anger drift away, sitting down and pushing the evil papers away.

Zexion sat on a chair in front of a table and phone, swaying back and forth boredly. He wished he was at home with Demyx though he always denied it. He was just fun to be around, that little water pixie.

"Yo Zex."

Zexion turned to see Axel walking up to him looking somewhat aggravated. Zexion stayed quiet until Axel came all the way over to him, though he was still watching him.

"How long you gotta stay?"

"11:00"

"(Ugh), good me too." He replied sitting in a small chair next to him.

"Lemme stick with you for a while…"

"Why would you want to be around me?"

Axel stayed quiet for that. He knew that he came out before Zexion had to (9:00), but he wanted to stick with him. Demyx has some huge explaining to do so Zexion must know something also. Well, that's what Axel thought.

So whatcha dooooin Zexy?" Axel childishly asked from boredom.

Zexion turned to him a bit confused, then turned back to some evil papers he was working on. (AN: EVIL!)

"What does it look like idiot?"

"Hm…"

Zexion began to write on one of the papers quietly, thinking of what Demyx had made tonight. But everything blurred when he heard what Axel had asked. The pen he wrote with shattered in his hand at how tight he had gripped it as he turned to Axel, his one visual eye wide.

"W-What did you say?"

"Do you know anyone called Roxas?"

Zexion was speechless. He hadn't seen or even thought of Roxas for so many years, but he could think of the young blonde so vividly. That's when another memory came to him.

---flashback-----

Zexion stared through the large door as lights flurried all over the place. Roxas' grandfather and another cloaked man were standing on both sides of this light as it grew and grew then exploded in its own little area. When the light dimmed down, Zexion could see a man with long, spiky, red hair, standing there. He was completely nude showing his very skinny feature. His expression was as if he was being controlled, but even at the age of 3, Zexion knew this man had just been created.

"There. He is done."

Roxas' grandfather said walking up to the man. The two looked around the man as if he was a machine, looking mainly at the facial details.

"Perfect. This one is perfect. This can be the guardian that can take control. With him and the other 4, then we can destroy that horrid human world and control this one."

Zexion gasped, his eyes widening.

"No, there should be more. 5 Doesn't seem enough. They could get damaged. We should continue making more."

"All right, whatever suits you. I just want that world to end and this one under my command." Said the man; aggravation in his voice.

"In time my friend in time. But this one…this one is different. He has more expression in those eyes. He is definitely destructive. He shall lead the army. I know it."

"When will we attack?"

"Hmm…we should get rid of the arch AG's first. Those children were just born so we can kill them quick. We should start with the illusionist. He has way too much power than he can handle"

"What's his name?" asked the man walking over to a screen on a large computer.

"Kuruagi, Zexion."

Zexion gasped feeling his heart skip a couple beats. The two began to conversate more, but Zexion couldn't hear them. He sunk into the door, thinking that the door was so big that he wouldn't be able to push it. He was wrong. The door slowly slid open without the 3 year old realizing it and he fell forward. He quickly looked up, noticing that the two had turned their gaze to him.

"You!" yelled the cloaked man.

Zexion quickly got up and ran out. He ran with a boost of strength from his fear, letting his legs lead him anywhere but there.

'So that's who those people were.' He thought after stopping in a small hall to catch his breath.

'Those people that were being made in there. They're here to…to hurt us!' he thought as tears formed inside and above his lower eyelid.

'A-And I'm gonna die first!' he thought biting his lip to stop the crying, but the tears just kept falling.

When he was about to run off again, a man stood in front of him, a black cloak hanging over his body. He had the same expression as the red haired man, except they weren't as fierce. This one's eyes were blue and he had wild, blonde hair that stood up. Zexion stood there, watching as the man held his arm forward and suddenly a sitar like weapon appeared. Zexion gasped tightly and ran the opposite way right before the weapon was flung. When Zexion looked back the man stood there for a second then began to run after him, his eyes never looking away. As the man ran he held the weapon up and flung it ahead of him although not letting it go. A burst of water came flying over to Zexion as he was about to take a turn through the hall and it shot him onto the wall. Zexion never noticed it break and never realized that he was falling. He did notice that wings came out of his back and flew him away, but the man continued to shoot powers of water to him. Soon others came, throwing elements at him. Wind, Ice, Electricity, and Water, continuously being shot at him, but none of them got him directly. The wings were moving him away. The last thing he remembered was a large blast of heat hitting his back directly. The pain and the burning flesh, just tormenting his nerves. He screamed loudly and fell. Fell through the clouds, fell through the skies. The very last thing he could remember seeing was landing softly on a large building.

----End of Flashback---------

Zexion quickly yelped and jumped back, although he was merely forced against the wall. His hand shivered over his face as he covered his mouth, the ink dirtying his face. His eyes were wide and he was trying to back away, but the wall was stopping him.

"Zexion what's wrong?" Axel asked standing up.

"Get away from me! No!" He screamed pushing Axel away when he came close.

"H-How did you find me? What—what did you do to Roxas?!" He screamed louder.

Axel just watched confused then ran up to him, holding him tightly.

"No! No! G-Get off me! I don't want to die!"

By now people were already around them, watching the scene ahead of them. Axel ignored them. This happened to Roxas too. Why are they so afraid of him? What's going on?

"I'm not going to kill you." He said softly, trying to calm him.

"No! You'll kill them all! Get away you—you thing!!" He yelled, squirming in his arms, but Axel held tighter.

"Zexion. I will not kill you. You're my friend. I would never do that. Relax."

Zexion continued to push him away, but stopped screaming. Axel continued to say soothing things and soon, Zexion was just panting horribly under the red head.

When Axel pulled him back a bit, his visible was shut, tears still slowly flowing down.

"Axel, what the hell? What did you do now?" asked Xigbar.

"Shut up ya wench. I didn't do anything." Axel murmured not wanting to startle Zexion.

The others watched as Axel picked up Zexion bridal style and began to walk out.

"If Xemnas asks, we left early." He said.

Everyone just watched. Axel had such a serious look in his eye that no one wanted to bother him. Larxene stood in the back feeling hurt. She just wished she could make him feel better. She hates to see him so angry. It hurt her.

Larxene nodded to herself and chased after Axel, not noticing the wild glances she had gotten from the others.

"Axel, wait!" She yelled even though he wasn't that far. Axel paused, but didn't turn around. Larxene slowly walked up behind him, wanting to touch his shoulder, but knew that this might not be a good time to mess with him in any way.

"What's wrong? You're never so serious." She said trying to hide the worry in her voice although it shot out like a bullet to Axel's ears.

It took him a while to answer, but he told her he was all right and that he'd probably be back tomorrow.

"All right." She said taking a step back, and, as if she wasn't even there, Axel walked off, the platinum haired boy, now calm, but having a bit of trouble breathing. She kept her mind occupied, saying that she hopes that Zexion will be ok, but deep down, she only cared for Axel. She didn't care about Tidus, that little angel of hers. She was told that the guardian and the angel were to always be together, but she never thought of Tidus that way. She thought of him as a younger brother, only a couple years away from her own age. All she truly wanted was Axel, nothing more.

As Axel walked through the streets of Hollow Bastion he continued to ponder why these two were so afraid of him. He had never done anything to Zexion and if he ever did, he'd never react like that. As for Roxas, they had only met a while ago so it doesn't really clarify for him. Everything right now was a big mess. And to top it all off, Demyx, his best friend had been hiding a large secret from him and was soon about to find out as he walked up the steps of his home. Axel knocked roughly on the door with his elbow and waited for the blonde to come.

"Demyx! Its Axel, open up!" Axel yelled slightly kicking the door.

Right when Demyx opened it his eyes went straight to Zexion who was now very calm and blank, staring to the side. Demyx quickly grabbed the boy and asked Axel what had happened.

"I'm not sure. He's not hurt in any way, he was just really scared."

"Of what?" He quickly replied laying the boy down on the couch and inspecting his face and body.

Axel struggled to say this seeing as he won't understand how to explain this to his friend or to himself.

"Of…me."

Demyx froze for a second and looked up at Axel seriously.

"…Did you do something to him Axel?"

"No! I don't even understand what happened." He replied sitting on another small couch.

"I only asked him if he knew someone named Roxas…then he blanked for a couple seconds and was terrified of me saying get away or I don't want to die."

Demyx looked at Axel who was staring at the floor then looked back at his angel.

'This must be something from his past…' Demyx thought.

Axel was taken out of his thoughts as he heard Demyx talking to the platinum-haired teen sweetly.

"Zexion? Hey, you ok?"

Zexion nodded softly, still a bit tired.

"Do you want me to get something for you?"

Zexion blinked and shook his head no, using his elbows to push himself up. Demyx helped him sit up and Zexion looked around to see where he was.

"How did I…get here?" he asked in a low tone.

"I brought you here."

Zexion turned to Axel who sat there hoping that Zexion wouldn't flip out again.

It stayed quiet for several seconds, everyone looking at one another.

"Oh…why? What happened?"

Axel sighed deeply glad that he was back to normal.

"Well, there was a little…accident over at the station so he sent everyone home early."

"Mansex? He did? Wow, he must be sick or something." Zexion commented holding his head as he slowly stood.

"You sure you are all right Zex?" Demyx asked standing up next to him.

"Yeah, why are you worrying so much?"

Demyx just stared at the teen for a while, and then smiled one of his usual sweet smiles.

"(Hehe) Sorry…"

"What time is it?"

Axel looked around, now noticing that the situation was somewhat over with Zexion, and began to look for Roxas. He didn't want to mention his name again because that's how the whole mess began. He quickly got up and walked over to the kitchen; empty. He moved to the room to the left which was the dining room; empty too. Axel angrily groaned and ran up the stairs running into about every room, even the closet, until he went into Zexion's bedroom that was all the way at the end of the hall.

When he looked inside he saw the little blonde angel lying on Zexion's bed, sleeping he assumed. He walked over next to him and watched him for a moment. He seemed good. Axel let out a sigh that he had been holding and sat on the bed next to Roxas. He watched as the white wings wrapped around his body protectively.

"Oh…Roxas…" He murmured petting the teen softly.

Roxas squirmed a bit at the sound of a voice and slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but red.

"Axel?" He murmured sleepily.

"Hey Roxy."

Roxas blinked a couple times and soon came back to reality to realize who it was.

"Axel!" He yelled jumping up and hugging him childishly.

"R-Roxas?"

Axel was a bit confused at how happy Roxas was, but savored the moment and hugged him back.

"Hey you ok?" He asked rubbing his back.

Roxas nodded and flapped his wings a bit, flying off the bed for a second.

"I was worried about you." Roxas quickly said pulling back from the hug and smiling.

The smile warmed Axel a bit and he must've blushed at his 'adorableness' as well. (A.N. Holy crap that's a word! Lol I thought it wouldn't be. HUZZA FOR THE CRAZY ENGLISH LANGUAGE!!!)

"C'mon Roxy, we should go downstairs. I still have to talk to Demyx about this whole mess."

"He must be a guardian like you I bet." Roxas replied sitting on his knees, his hands lazily drooping between his legs.

As Axel took in what his little angel was saying, he also realized that he was wearing different clothing. They were baggy on him so they must be Demyx's. He had a white, long sleeve shirt and small, black shorts that were obviously hard to keep around his waist, even though Demyx was pretty skinny too. His hair was a bit messy; probably because he had been sleeping for a while; and his skin was a soft pink color.

"Maybe he is." Axel finally said, forgetting about Roxas' body. (He had mentally then shook his head after thinking of that sentence. It made him feel weird.) Anyway, Axel got up, grabbed Roxas' hand and walked out of the room, never noticing their fingers lace.

As they made their way downstairs, Axel noticed that Zexion was all right now, sitting on the chair that he was sitting in not too long ago and was reading some book that was found probably in their bookshelf. Demyx was on the couch that Zexion had been laying in, watching his angel intently, as if he were the only thing in the world right then and there. As Axel began to think more and more about it, he realized that Demyx was always protective of Zexion. He would barely ever leave him alone and they weren't necessarily related so how they had got so close was beyond Axel's knowledge. He did say that they met and just simply became friends like 'normal' people (Demyx never considered himself normal and neither did Axel, but now he was beginning to understand why he might've said it.). Nothing big. It was hard to believe at first for some reason and now it sounds like a complete lie. All this about different worlds and angels and guardians made Axel's head hurt. He wanted to find out all about this and in less than 1 minute, he had thought this whole……thought….up.

He was then pulled out of his thought as he felt Roxas freeze in place. When Axel turned around, he noticed him standing completely still, staring at…(Axel looked back) Zexion?

* * *

Roxas stared at Zexion. The same Zexion he was best friends with as a child. The same one that had 'supposedly' disappeared. He looked the same in a way. Before his hair would just be everywhere and now its in one whole section of his face; in a nice way though. His face of course wasn't as round as it was as a child. Zexion had changed. He was in so much shock that he couldn't even move. Soon he noticed Zexion say something and turn his head in his direction. Zexion, too, froze as his glance went from Axel to him.

"Roxas?" was all he heard before he let go of Axels' hand and ran over to him. Zexion tried to get up but Roxas had already pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"Zexion!" He happily yelled as he hugged him by the neck.

Zexion too smiled and hugged the blonde back, remembering his friend.

"Roxas…you made it…I'm so glad you made it out of there…"

Roxas deeply smiled and looked up at him to remember his face. Then he pouted and cocked his head to the side childishly.

"Why is your hair covering one side of your face? I'm used to it being everywhere." he asked pulling it to the side a bit to see his whole face.

Zexion blinked and laughed a bit.

"Why are you acting so childish?"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow and moved his thumb to his mouth curiously. He has changed from when he was in the other world hasn't he?

"I think finding our guardians and changing worlds probably changed us. I'm quiet and dark. Heh, like if I'm you."

"And I'm like you as a kid. Happy and childish." Roxas said moving back and folding his hands in front of him sweetly.

"Wait, Zexion used to be happy and childish?" Axel asked walking up next to them.

"Yup! He was always the silly one and I was the dark one that was usually alone." Roxas said with a smile. He sat on the couch next to Zexion swinging his feet happily.

* * *

"So what exactly is happening in your world?" Axel asked once everything simmered down.

"Well…there's a war you could say…" Roxas said looking up.

"I ran away before it could start…I was a kid so it was the only thing I could think of doing." Zexion said looking to the side as he rested his head in his palm.

"When you change worlds, you forget some things…I remember people attacking me. They had elemental powers in a way…The three I remember the most was fire, water, and wind…" Roxas said, squinting his eyes to try to remember their faces.

"Yeah…" Zexion shut his eyes trying to remember. He remembered two men. They were in a room looking at another guy. He looked so…lifeless. His eyes were so hollow yet a pure…what color was it?

Roxas was trying to remember their faces. The one that was blonde…he had some sort of weapon that shot water…blue eyes...

Axel and Demyx watched as they tried to remember their past events. Of course, Axel was a bit worried that they would go crazy.

"Ow"

Demyx looked over to Axel who held onto his head with one eye tightly shut.

"Hey what's wrong A—ah!" Demyx quickly held onto one side of his head as a sharp pain ran through it.

The two angels noticed this and got up and went to their guardians, asking what was hurting. But they wouldn't talk, shutting their eyes and holding their heads.

"I…I dunno! I just got a sharp pain in my head." Axel said.

Roxas went on his knees, feeling more worried than he has ever been with anything.

"Axel…its ok it might just be a headac—"

"Roxas…I remember…" Zexion said looking over to the guardians.

"Wha?"

"I remember! It was your grandfather!"

Roxas got up and looked over to him in shock.

"What? But…why would—"

"He was going to use the guardians to fight against their angels! I remember now!" He yelled looking forward as if he could see the scene occur right before his eyes.

"They…wanted to kill us angels…all the other species in our world they want to kill is all!"

"But why?"

"I don't know! But I remember…Axel…Axel was there! And…" Zexion looked over to Demyx as he continued to grip his head.

"Demyx was trying to kill me…"

Roxas looked over to him then his memory began to clear up.

"That's it! It was…it was them!" Roxas said pointing to Axel.

"They were trying to kill me!"

"But it can't be them! When I saw them as a kid they looked so lifeless! So dead then the ones we have here!" Zexion said in a bit of panic.

Axel and Demyx panted as the pain left quickly. They looked up to the two angels which seemed as if they were in a panic. Axel didn't hear what they were talking about. All he could hear was a loud, high pitch sound that was throbbing through his ears. Oddly though, it seemed as if Demyx had gone through the same.

"Hey Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked getting up to touch his shoulder.

Roxas jumped back and held onto Zexion's arm. "Zexion? What's going on?" Demyx asked as well.

"…It can't be them…it can't be. Roxas look into Axels' eyes….they're not the same…"

"But you said he was using them against us."

"…Time…" Zexion turned to Roxas as he began to understand things.

"Time! They can go through time Roxas!"

"So?" Roxas said.

"They must've copied our guardians and created new one's in their present time using their DNA! That's how they're going to kill us! We can't attack our guardians!"

"But the guardians can't attack us either!"

"Not if they make copies…"

Roxas stared for a moment. Throughout all these years, his 'loving' grandfather had planned to kill him and everyone else…and they had a perfect plan!

"How do we stop them?!" Roxas yelled in another state of panic.

Zexion stayed quiet as he continued to pant. He looked away, not knowing the answer.

"Guys! You have to tell us what's going on!"

The two jumped to hear Axel yell. For a second they forgot that they were there. When they turned Axel and Demyx had such worried expressions that the fear they had for them drifted away. This couldn't be the people that were going to kill them. It just couldn't be.

"Well what we thought was—"

"No Roxas! You mustn't tell them!" Zexion quickly said.

"But why? They could help" Roxas replied looking back at him.

"Still, it's in the future…What if us telling them information helps them kill us?"

"Kill you? What the hell are you talking about Zexion?" Demyx yelled.

"What even gives you the idea that I would ever, EVER hurt you?"

Demyx walked up to him and held his arm looking straight into his eyes. Zexion stared back and didn't know what to say. He looked over to Roxas as if asking what they should do. Roxas wanted to tell them, but at the same time feared that this might help the future.

Suddenly the angels' eyesight began to blur. Everything started to turn dark and all they could remember was their guardians, asking if they were all right, then a dark figure in the back of the room.

* * *

Ok done here…Tell me what you think and tell me if your confused, all of that :P

I wanna know if I'm getting you guys confused or not, so just tell me whatcha think, if its catching your attention all that. ^^ Oh and seriously, any ideas for random scenes are accepted! Just tell me what you think! Tell me…if you want a certain character to appear or more flashbacks of their past! I WANT TO KNOW!! Lol um so anyway, pwease review, remember review equals COOKIES!!!

Roxas--Hey! You said I could say the prize in this chapter!

Luna--oh yeah........oh well! Say something else

Roxas--.....like what?

Luna--aum...

Axel--comes in with cake

Roxas and Luna-- watch curiously

Roxas--Axel

Axel--yea?

Roxas--.....why do you have a cake?

Axel--......cuz(x)

Roxas--................

Axel--..............

Luna--...um, review!


End file.
